1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a semiconductor integrated circuit and a DC-DC converter.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a DC-DC converter turns on/off multiple switch elements or rectifier elements to control the on/off time ratio of a switching pulse, thereby supplying a desired voltage and a desired current to a load.
For size reduction and high-speed control of such a DC-DC converter, improvements have been made to obtain higher switching frequencies. However, in the case where an on/off speed for higher efficiency is increased more than necessary, electro magnetic interference (EMI) or ground noise may occur.